It is known that silane reacts with aqueous alkaline systems; Gmelin, 8th Edition, Silicon Supplement, Volume B1, System Number 15, pages 143-144. Silane also reacts with mordenite; Barrier, R. M., et al, ACS Symposium, Serial No. 40 (1977), pages 258-270.
Silane is used in making polycrystalline silicon; confer McHale, U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,344; Eversteijn, Philips Res. Repts. 26, 134-144, (1971); Hsu et al, J. Electrochem Soc.: Solid State Science and Technology, Vol. 131, No. 3, pp. 660-663, (March, 1984); Hsu et al, Eighteenth IEEE Photovoltaic Specialists Conference (1984), pp. 553-557.